User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Sacred Kinnara Febros
Sacred Kinnara Febros Skill 'Sacred Blade's Spirit (40% boost to max HP, Atk & ) 'Burst 'Astaroth Void (12 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, and for 3 turns & ; Cost: 26 BC, DC: 12 BC) 'Brave Burst Alternate Sin (16 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes, and for 3 turns, for 3 turns & ; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 16 BC) Brave Burst Divine Blade: Ishrion (21 combo massive Dark attack on all foes, and for 3 turns & fills all allies' BB gauge to max; Cost: 30 BC, DC: 21 BC) Skill Trust Beyond Species ( ) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Oh, Lord Grahdens. You were lucky enough to hold the power of the almighty Ishrion, the spear bearing Febros’s soul. You were also lucky enough to have Febros in your squad to unleash his wrath on us in Breaking Barriers. You were always blessed with the ability to time your ultimate attacks at the right time (That’s right! Killing Febros RIGHT AFTER bringing Grahdens below 50%!), but that wasn’t even the tough part. Yep, I’m ranting about Trial EX6. Oh well, cleared it without a shame of doing it on the third day of its release. Plus, I’m sure there are still tons of players who still need to clear it (#TotallyNotAdvertisingMyGuideOrAnything). Anyway, getting off track like always. Let’s talk about Febros! Leader Skill Score: 8/10 Febros provides the ever-useful stat boosts, such as the 40% boost to HP and Atk. Most importantly, the HP boost is there to provide bulk to units, especially in high-end content where enemy attacks become harder to tank even with mitigation. Then comes the 18% boost to HC and BC drop rates. While these bring BC and HC drop rates to 53% and 28% respectively, just this isn’t enough to consider an essential Leader Skill. Besides, BC and HC drop rates are heavily resisted by a wide selection of bosses, like certain RC X bosses (Haile, Zenia, Draegar, etc.), recent trials (Trial 008, Trial EX4, Trial X3, Trial X4, etc.), and much more. This boost will barely make a difference in the amount of BC produced due to these resistances. Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Febros's BB utilizes a 300% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 280% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Febros’s high Atk and damage modifier. Febros provides a 100% Atk buff, which is alright but is not the best in the game. There’s Ultor who provides a 200% Atk buff and that’s already insane for conversion buffs to convert that into Def. For multi-stat buffers, there’s Paris who provides 130% Atk, Def, and Rec buffs in one SBB. Febros also provides 30% HC, BC drop rate buffs, which are great but are still not the best in the game. There are 35% HC, BC drop rate buffs provided by Feeva, Tridon, Zeruiah, and more to outclass these buffs. Though, on the bright side, Febros adds an 8 BC instafill to BB gauges, which is always nice especially to mitigators that may lack a few BC on rare occasions. Super Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Febros's SBB utilizes a 540% damage modifier, which is higher than the average 500% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Febros’s high Atk and damage modifier. Febros gets a sweet upgrade from his BB to his SBB. Febros uses the similar mechanics, like the Atk buff, HC and BC drop rate buffs, and instafill BB gauges, but with better buffs. Febros gets a 130% Atk buff unlike his 100% Atk buff he has on his BB, which is quite significant. This can then be comboed with the Def conversion buff, which converts 30% of units’ Atk to Def. This is quite a small conversion compared to units like Gazia who converts 60% of units’ Atk to Def. Besides, if Gazia is in the squad, it’d be ideal to carry an all-around stat buffer, like Paris, Nadore, Haile, etc. Febros also retains the 30% HC, BC drop rate buffs, which, as stated before, isn’t the best in the game, but manageable to use. Another nice bonus is the 10% BC instafill to BB gauges, which is more than what Febros’s BB fills. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 10/10 Febros's UBB utilizes a 1200% damage modifier, which is much higher than the average 1000% damage modifier that most 7* units use. This will deal high damage thanks to Febros’s high Atk and damage modifier. Febros’s UBB is like a nuke, similar to other nuke UBBs from Zenia, Avant, Chrome, Haile, etc. This one provides a 500% BB Atk buff and 250% Atk, Def buffs, totaling up to a 750% boost to damage modifiers. This damage utility rivals Zenia’s UBB, especially with the fact that they provide the same boosts, but barring Zenia’s normal attack hit count buff. Febros’s UBB also starts off with a grand start by filling everyone’s BB gauges to full, which is perfect for the BB Atk and Atk buffs. Because units start out with full gauges, units can utilize the damage utility that Febros provides at its fullest. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Febros receives more effectiveness in BC and HC all for himself. The BB fill rate boost is quite nice since utilizing the instafill boost will benefit all units in the squad. The HC effectiveness boost is also nice to compensate for the loss in HP if Febros happens to be Anima, though Rec loss isn’t much of a significance anyway. Arena Score: 10/10 Febros has a 45 BC normal attack Drop Check, which is one of the highest Drop Checks to use in the game. His AI is also very good as she has a 60% chance of using its BB when any of the enemy units’ HP is above 50%. Febros is also a very formidable unit to use thanks to his BB gauge instafill utility on his BB and SBB. Should any unit(s) lack any BC to fill gauges, Febros’s BB/SBB can serve as an assurance for other units to obtain their BB gauges. This is particularly useful in Colosseum, especially if Febros is using some sort of BB utility sphere that boosts his BB gauge when attacked like Demon Core and Phantom Gizmo. The Leader Skill isn’t all too shabby either. Since nothing is BC drop resisted in Arena, Febros’s BC drop rate boost can help produce more BC to fill gauges. Plus, the 40% HP and Atk are the most important boosts that units will need to tank and deal damage. Stats Score: 9/10 More on the offensive side of things, with very high Atk, high HP and average Def and Rec. In terms of typing, my type preference for Febros is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 8/10. Febros’s real only use is BC buffing and BB gauge boosting and the other utilities that he provides isn’t all too fitting for the current meta. BC and HC drop rates are becoming less and less essential nowadays due to BC and HC drop rates being resisted heavily by a lot of the bosses that have recently been released. That said, Febros isn’t a bad unit. It’s just that there are better options to take than Febros and combos can be made to surpass what Febros can do. Sphere Recommendations *Beiorg's Armor & Sacred Axe *Beiorg's Armor & Flag Flower *Beiorg's Armor & Heavenly Bud *Phantom Gizmo & Demon Core Conclusion Total Score: 8.8/10 Febros kinda reminds me of Death Gun for some random reason. I guess the artwork made me think he was riding a horse when he really isn’t. Febros or Grahdens? Febros! Grahdens! Comment below on what you think of Febros! How do you use him in your squads? Do you enjoy using him in Colosseum? Leave a comment below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Twilight God Grahdens *Obsidian Seraph Zenia *Legendary Thief Zelnite *Eternal Guardian Zeruiah Category:Blog posts